


From Bucharest to London

by ran_a_dom (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bucharest, Canon Universe, Dragons, F/M, Hogwarts, London, Postcards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/ran_a_dom
Summary: A collection of Charlie's postcards to Isla from Bucharest, and Isla's postcards to Charlie from London.





	1. Hungarian Horntail

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dari Bukares ke London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917415) by [ran_a_dom (revabhipraya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/ran_a_dom). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. I gain no material profit from writing this fanfiction.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character is female named Isla Brisbane; Hufflepuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So ... I will write, or edit pictures, of Charlie's postcards to Isla (Player Character) and Isla's postcards to Charlie. I made it 12 at first, but perhaps I will add more. There will be a short, really short, story in every card.
> 
> I hope you like it!


	2. Hogwarts Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. I gain no material profit from writing this fanfiction.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character is female named Isla Brisbane; Hufflepuff.


	3. Welsh Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. I gain no material profit from writing this fanfiction.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character is female named Isla Brisbane; Hufflepuff.


	4. Greetings from London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. I gain no material profit from writing this fanfiction.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character is female named Isla Brisbane; Hufflepuff.


	5. Greetings from Romania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. I gain no material profit from writing this fanfiction.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character is female named Isla Brisbane; Hufflepuff.

 


	6. Saint Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. I gain no material profit from writing this fanfiction.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character is female named Isla Brisbane; Hufflepuff.

 


	7. Bucuresti Bulevardul Elisabeta (Halloween)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. I gain no material profit from writing this fanfiction.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character is female named Isla Brisbane; Hufflepuff.


	8. Houses on London's Street (Halloween)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. I gain no material profit from writing this fanfiction.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character is female named Isla Brisbane; Hufflepuff.


	9. Chinese Fireball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. I gain no material profit from writing this fanfiction.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character is female named Isla Brisbane; Hufflepuff.


	10. Aldwych

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. I gain no material profit from writing this fanfiction.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character is female named Isla Brisbane; Hufflepuff.


End file.
